A Nightmare Returns
by BlueEyedDolly
Summary: Manny has a baby with Spinner. Will she have one with Craig. And who is the mystery person? Please no flames! R&R!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: I don't own any of the characters of degrassi.

Emma opened her eyes and looked up at her white cieling. "This is going to be a good day" She thought to herself, little did she know a few hours later everything was going to change...for the worse.

"EMMA, TIME TO GET UP!", Spike yelled down the stairs.

"Ok Mom! I'm coming." She yelled back up the stairs.

She got up and kicked the blankets of, sat up and stretched. She got up off the bed and walked over to the dresser on the other side of the room and opened one of the drawers. She looked at her new 'sexier' out fits that Manny had helped her pick out at the mall over the summer.

"Hmmmm..."She thought to herself "What to where?"

She pulled out a black pleated mini skirt and a white crop top that showed her mid driff.She put on some black flip flops and brushed her long blondehair and pulled it back into a ponytail.She slicked some lipgloss on and took one last look in the mirror.

She headed to the stairs and grabbed her back pack and slung it over her shoulder and walked up the stairs and into the kitchen, where Spike and Snake were sitting eating toast and drinking coffee.

"Morning Mom, Morning Snake," She said going to the fridge to get a glass of OJ.

"Are you ready for your first day back to DCS Emma," Snake asked her.

"Yep," Emma replied the excitement showing.

"Do you need a ride Emma" Snake asked her,"Since I'm going anyway."

"Yeah, Sure, thanks Snake." Emma said heading out the door behind Snake.

They pulled up to the school just minutes later. Emma hopped out of the car and looked around. She saw Paige and Hazel talking to a wheelchair bound Jimmy which was now a usual sight for everyone since he came back the year before. She saw Liberty and J.T. cuddling in the corner, "Guess they got together over the summer," she thought to herself. Then she saw Manny running towards her.

"Hey Emma," Manny said to her, "Cute outfit."

"Well it should be you kinda picked it out." She replied.

Little did Emma know, someone else was checking out her outfit too, thinking the exact same thing.


	2. Who is this mysterious person

Emma and Manny walked into the school to find their lockers, which just happened to be right next to eachother.

"Em, can you believe we're back here already. This summer seemed so short."Manny said.

"I know what ya mean," Emma replied, agreeing completely.

"Oh, here they are," Manny said stopping in front of two lockers.

"Lets see, 36-45-9," Emma said turning the lock. CLICK The lock clicked as she opened it.

Next to her Manny had her locker open too. She turned to her and said,"So, Emma, are we going to hang out after school."

"Yeah, I have to watch Jack but that's okay he can just sit and play with his toys," Emma said referring to her younger brother.

_Oh, Emma my sweet, so young, so pretty, and so grownup. I will have you for my bride. And someday soon we will be together again. It was a short meeting the last time we met, but this time we will be together. FOREVER!_


	3. The Mysterious Person is

Emma recalled the talk she had had with Manny earlier as she arrived at her locker.

"I'll meet you right after school by our lockers, OKay?" Manny had told her.

"Ok, see you then." Emma had replied and then they walked their seperate ways.

Emma turned the lock and entered the combination on her locker. It never occured to her that something might be wrong with Manny because she was only a few minutes late. Just then something caught Emma's eye. A white paper fell out of her locker and fluttered to the ground.

"Hmmm..."Emma thought to herself. "Maybe it's a note from Manny."

After opening and reading the note Emma collapesed to the ground.She heard someone coming and looked up to see who it was. It was Craig.

"Emma, what's wrong. Where's Manny?" He asked her concerned. Emma just pointed to the note on the ground, the tears running like streams down her face.

Craig picked up the note and read the following

_Emma my sweet,_

_Come and meet me at the corner of Main and Conrad Street. I have Manny. If you do not come I will kill her or worse. Come alone, ­OR ELSE! And do NOT under any circumstances call the police._

_Love, _

_Jordan._

"Oh no," Craig muttered under his breath."Emma who is this pervert and what does he want with you!"

Emma looked up at him, eyes swelling from crying."I met him on the internet when I was thirteen and he tried to rape me but my mom and Snake got there just in time. If it weren't for Manny, Toby, and J.T. I wouldn't have gotten out of there with my virginity. And now he wants me and he's got Manny!"She broke down again.

"Emma, we have to find her. I don't care what it takes. She saved your life and now it's your turn to do the same for her." Craig said sternly.

"I know. But I'm so scared. What'll he do to me?"Emma said being hysterical.

"EMMA! Snap out of it! I won't let anything happen to either one of you but we have to save her. PLEASE EMMA!" Craig begged.

"Ok, lets go." Emma said getting up off the ground.

Craig and Emma headed out the front doors to find Manny.


	4. Searching and Manny's Kidnapper Is Reave...

As Craig and Emma walked down the street Emma turned to Craig and said,

"Where do you think he would take her, Craig?"

"I don't know. Where ever he's staying I suppose." Craig replied.

"Yeah, but where would he be staying. He lives in Yellowknife," Emma replied honestly.

"Maybe not. Maybe he moved here to be closer to you since he's kind of stalking you."

"Maybe, but I hope not. I hope Manny's okay. You never know what he might do to her."

MEANWHILE

"Wake up princess." Jordan cooed into Manny's ear.

Manny's eyes fluttered as she came back to conciousness. "AHHHHHHHHHHH"She screamed when she saw who her kidnapper was.

"Oh, Manny. You darling princess. I don't want you. Just Emma, and when she comes you will be set free." Jordan said calmly.

"Your INSANE, JORDAN! And why do I have such a headache?"

"It's called chloroform my dear. You passed out from it. It will give you a bit of a headache. And I'm not insane. Just in love."

"You better stay away from Emma. If you even lay a hand on her I swear I'll..."Manny was cut off by Jordan's cackling.

"You'll what little girl. Pull my hair?" He said menacingly.

"NO, I'll do this!" Manny said giving him a swift kick to the groin.

Jordan immediatly keeled over holding on to the injured area. Manny ran towards the door, and started to undo the locks while screaming with all her might. She felt a hand grab her ebony locks and pull her head downwards.

"SHUT UP!" Jordan screamed at her. "I'll teach you to be a btch to me!" He screamed throwing her to the floor.

She slowly backed into a corner shivering from fear. She saw Jordan grab a baseball bat and closed her eyes. She knew what was coming.


	5. The Plan

Emma and Craig walked out of Emma's house after talking to Spike and telling her not to call the police.

"Where next?" Craig asked Emma as they reached the sidewalk.

"Manny's I guess. Tell her parents what's going on." Emma replied unsure.

"I agree. Let's go there and then we can go to that corner he wanted you to meet him at. Ok?" Craig asked.

"Yeah, I guess. I'm just scared for her."

"Don't be. She's a strong girl she'll be okay."

As Emma and Craig turned the corner they turned into Manny's home's walkway. They walked up to the white door and knocked on the door. They heard some rustling inside and a young woman with long black hair and a striking resemblance to Manny opened the door.

"Emma, Craig, what are you doing here?" She said kindly with a hint of worry in her voice.

"We just came here to show you this." Emma said handing her the note.

"Oh no. My baby girl. Kidnapped." Mrs. Santos said falling to her knees, tears running down her face.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Santos. I just found it this afternoon and we've been out looking for her all day." Emma said kneeling down to comfort her.

"Thank you for letting me know Emma. I'll help you look for her. If you find her call my cell. The number is 123-4321." Mrs. Santos said standing up and wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I will. Good Bye Mrs. Santos. Call my house if anything happens." Emma said, her and Craig leaving.

"Ok Emma darling. Bye."

Emma and Craig walked down to the corner where Emma was supposed to meet Jordan and saw nothing.

Emma turned to Craig and said, "Craig go hide in some bushes or something. If Jordan sees you he might hurt Manny."

"But what about you?" Craig asked her.

"When you see the car write down the license plate number and call my mom and follow the car in a taxi or something. Just try not to let me out of your sight. If he lets Manny out of the car or something. Take her with you. Please Craig. And be careful." Emma said.

"Ok, just scream if anything happens and I'll be there in a split second." Craig said giving Emma a hug.

"Ok, I will. Just keep a look out." Emma said as Craig hid in the bushes.

Emma looked at the ground and then saw headlights. She turned in the direction of them and saw a black car driving towards her. The car slowed to a stop as it got closer to the corner Emma was standing on.

It came to a complete stop in front of her and the driver's window rolled down. Emma sucked in a sharp breath as she saw her nightmare sitting in the drivers seat.

"Emma, I'm glad you came." Jordan said.

"Where's Manny?" Emma asked her body shaking from fear.

"Back at the house. Get in. I'll take you to her." Jordan said obviously agitated.

"Fine." Emma said walking around the car and opening the passenger door. She looked over at the bushes Craig was hidden in as she got into the car.

'Please, Craig do this right. Save Manny.' Emma thought to herself as she got into the car.

A/N: Thanx to those of you who reviewed. I will try to make the chapters longer. Thanks for the encouragement. I'm glad you liked it, considering this is my first story.


	6. Back to the Apartment

As Jordan drove the car he looked at the beautiful woman sitting next to him. Then he saw the scowl she had in her face.

"Emma, why are you unhappy my little princess. We will get married and live happily ever after." He said turning a corner.

"Screw off, Jordan," Emmasnapped at him.

"Oh, Emma. It's okay my little sugar plum." Jordan said calmly.

They pulled up to an ugly looking apartment building. It was brown brick with bars on the windows and one balcony in each apartment.

They walked into the building and up three flights of stairs. Emma looked back for a second and Jordan walked back to her and grabbed her arm.

He then snarled, "Come on. Only one more flight of stairs." in her ear.

"I think I forgot my purse in your car. I need it." Emma told him after she saw a rustle in the bushes.

"Well come on then," Jordan said, grabbing her arm and yanking her down the steps.

"Ow, Jordan, your hurting me. Please let go," Emma begged him.

Jordan just kept walking down the stairs, his grip tightening on Emma's arm. As they got to the car, Emma saw a dark headed, curly haired male in the bushes. Jordan unlocked her side of the car and opened the door. He reached down and grabbed her purse off the floor of the car.

"Thanks." Emma said quietly.

Jordan grumbled something and zipped her purse open. He pulled out her cell phone and turned it off. He then put it in his pocket.

'Oh, no. That was my only way of communicating with Mrs. Santos. What will I do now?' Emma thought to herself.

Craig was watching from the bushes hoping to see Emma when a man came down the stairs with the frightened blonde by the arm. He could see the tears forming in her eyes. As he looked at her he saw her look in his direction.She knew he was there. He saw the man, who he figured was Jordan, come out of the car with Emma's purse. He saw him open it and pull out her cell phone. And put it in his pocket.

'Oh Emma. What did we get ourselves into?' He thought to himself.

Emma looked up at the man who would not let her go, and saw the anger in his eyes. "Come on. Now." He grumbled at her. He pulled her up the stairs by her arm. The one he had not let go of since they went down the stairs the first time.

Emma could feel the tears starting to run down her cheeks and tried to hide them. She had always been taught not to show fear. But she admitted it to herself. She was scared. More scared than she had ever been. Except for the first time she had met him. That had been scarier.

They came to a door and Jordan put the key in the lock and turned it. When the door opened Emma saw...


	7. The Chase is On

As the door to Jordan's apartment swung open Emma saw...

Manny sitting in the corner blood running from a cut lip and bloody nose.

"Oh my gosh. Manny, what happened?" Emma said running to her side.

She looked at Manny's tear stained face and wiped away a stray tear that fell from her eyes.

She then turned to Jordan and said, "What the heck did you do to her!"

"She was misbehaving. I had to teach her who the boss is," Jordan said walking closer to the two frightenend teenagers.

Emma saw Manny try to scoot into the corner more and disappear into the wall paper. Emma just wrapped her arms around her carefully and gently hugged her fragile body. Manny flinched as Emma's hand touched her back. Emma lifted up her shirt in the back and saw a huge bruise forming.

She immediatly turned to Jordan and said,"What in the world did she do to deserve this!"

"I told you she was misbehaving," He said now standing above the crouched downEmma.

"Let her go. NOW! You said if I came you would let her go. Now let her go." Emma snarled at him.

"Nah, I think I'll keep her and you both. She can be my maid, and you, my dearie pie, my wife." Jordan said cupping Emma's chin in his hand.

Emma just turned her head away and looked back to Manny. 'What did I get us into, Manny' She thought to herself. She felt a hand run through her long blonde locks. She pulled away from the hand but felt herself restrained by the head.

Meanwhile---------------

Craig sat at the bottom of the stairs watching Jordan drag Emma up the stairs by her arm.

'Please, be careful Em. And help Manny.' He thought to himself.

Once he saw the apartment they went into he called Joey, Snake, Spike, Mrs. Santos, and the police. They would all be there shortly.

Back to the Apartment---------------

Jordan pulled Emma up by the hair.

"Ow, let go Jordan. Please." Emma begged him.

"NO! Now come on. We're getting out of here." He snapped at her.

"Wait, WHAT!" She said freaking out.

"The cops can't catch us if we're on the run." He snarled in her ear.

He put her cell phone down on the floor next the Manny and pullled Emma out of the apartment.

"Where are we going," Emma asked, scared out of her wits.

"Crap, I forgot one little thing." Jordan said, dragging her back into the house.

He grabbed an empty black duffle back and put some rope, hand cuffs, duct tape, and a blindfold into it. With that he threw Emma onto the floor. He blindfolded her, tied her feet together, hand cuffed her hands behind her back and put the duct tape over her mouth.

He picked her up like she was a feather. Threw the duffle bag over his shoulder and carried her out of the apartment. Leaving Manny huddled in the corner. He carried Emma down the stairs and out to his car.

Craig saw them come out of the apartment and noticed he had Emma all restrained. He stepped out of the bushes.

He ran over towards Jordan and said,"Stop right there."

Jordan just gave him a death glare and put Emma down on the pavement. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out the car keys. He pushed the button to pop the trunk open, not stepping away from Emma. He turned around and picked up her struggling body.

"EMMA," Craig yelled.

Emma made as much noise as she could through the duct tape before being tossed into the trunk. With that Jordan slammed the trunk shut and got into the drivers seat and started the car.

Craig stepped behind the car so Jordan couldn't go anywhere. Jordan pulled forward over the curb and drove off.

Just minutes later the cops pulled up. Craig gave the cops the license plate number and with that the chase was on.


	8. The Great Car Chase

A/N: I'm going again. Thanx to all of those of you who reviewed for me. Considering this is my first ff I feel very loved. Thanx again!

All Emma could feel was the bump of the car on the road. She heard Craig yelling her name, and big bang, and silence.

As she lay in the trunk she wriggled out of the blindfold. She saw nothing when she opened her eyes. She looked around at her surroundings and saw a little bit of light coming from a crack in front of her.

Emma managed to get a corner of the duct tape loose from her mouth. She rubbed her face on the floor hoping the corner was sticky so it would get caught and pull loose. Thanks to her good fortune it caught on the carpet like material that she was laying on and pulled off of her mouth.

While trying to figure out where she was she flipped over onto her back. Her hands were throbbing beneath her body but she knew she had to deal with it.

She lifted her feet up and started to kick the small compartment she was contained in. Her foot caught in something and she pulled till she had squeezed herself into a tiny ball and had caught the rope-like capter in her mouth. She then realized just what she had in her mouth. She pulled as hard as she could till she heard the wire snap.

With that she twisted and wriggled her feet until the rope came loose. She wriggled her feet out of the ropestarted to kick the trunk as hard as she could. She could see the crack openening wider and wider until it popped open.

She hesitated until she looked out over the ledge and realized where she was. 'I'm in the trunk of his car!' She thought to herself. She propped herself up onto her elbows and looked out to see the car slowing down and pulling over to the side of the road. She knew she had to get out.

MeanWhile-------

As Craig watched Spike and Snake, Mr. and Mrs. Santos, and the police drive up he ran over towards the cars. The cops were off immediatly after Craig explained the situation. Spike and Snake behind them.

As Craig slowly walked over to the Santos' parked car Mrs. Santos, who sat in the passenger seat rolled down her window. Craig walked over to her window and explained that he thought Manny must be upstairs because Jordan didn't have her with him.

Mrs. Santos immediatly jumped out of the car and sprinted up the stairs and into the small apartment. Craig and Mr. Santos right on her tail. As she turned the corner she saw her baby girl huddled in the corner, cut and bleeding.

She rushed over to her and embraced her in a gentle but firm hug. Craig pulled out his cell phone and called 911.

Emma looked out behind her and saw the cops closing in quick to the slowed car. She knew it must have run out of gas. She then looked for more cops but instead saw her parents.

Jordan flipped the car around and as Emma saw this she rolled out of the trunk and into the road. She looked up to see a car coming directly at her.

She closed her eyes and waited for it to come.


	9. The News

When Emma opened her eyes she saw a white room and dark figures. She then heard someone say, "Emma, can you hear me." She went to talk but couldn't she felt pain shoot all through her neck and mouth. The same person who was blurred because of Emma's vision said to her, "No, dont try to talk, you injured your vocal cords in your accident. If you can hear me, blink once, if not well, don't blink."

Emma blinked her eyes and her vision was restored almost to normal. She recognized two of the dark figures as her mom and Snake and guessed the other woman in the room must be the doctor.

"Oh Emma, I was so scared," Spike said gently squeezing her hand.

"We missed you Emma," Snake said gently.

"I was so scared you weren't going to make it Em," Spike said, starting to cry.

She then turned to the doctor and the doctor explained to her that when she had fallen out of the trunk she had been hit several times and had fractured her leg and broken her back and the doctors told her she'd probably never be able to walk again. Emma started to cry and her mom gently held her in her arms and let her cry into her shoulder.


	10. Going Home and Secrets

After three weeks passed Dr. Jacobson, Emma's doctor, told her she was well enough to go home. Other than having casts on her leg and one arm, she was feeling pretty good. As the nurse rolled a wheel chair into the hospital room Emma looked down at her future.

"Mom, can we go now," Emma asked turning to Spike.

"Of course, Emma," She responded quietly.

Spiked walked over to Emma and lifted her frail body into the wheel chair. Emma had all the things she had received while in the hospital in her arms. A teddy bear from Mrs. Santos and Manny. Some balloons from Craig which she tied onto the arm of the wheel chair, and loads of other things from Paige, J.T., Toby, and even Sean who had came back to Degrassi from Wasaga Beach as soon as he heard what had happened.

Emma took one last look around the room as her mom and Snake wheeled her out. As the passed the main nurses desk, all the nurses waved goodbye to her.

The ride home was silent. Right when they got home Emma wheeled herself up the ramp her parents had put in for her and into a room down the hall which used to be Jack's but was now hers, because she couldn't get down the stairs.

As she rolled into the room she saw all her stuff there. She looked around at the posters on her walls and started to cry. She turned the wheel chair around and wheeled herself over to her night stand and picked up the phone that had been down stairs just a couple of weeks before.

She pushed the talk button and dialed Manny's number. Manny had been home for two weeks now. She had a broken wrist and had hit her head a couple of times but overall was doing pretty well.

"Hello," She heard Manny's voice on the other line.

"Hey Manny, it's Emma," She said to her, glad to hear her voice.

"Oh Emma. I'm so glad you called. I've got something to tell you," Manny said sounding secretive.

"Oh, really. What about?" Emma asked wondering what this thing could be.

"Sean," The one person Emma had been missing since she had seen in the hospital a week after her wake.

"Ok, come on over. I'll see you in a little bit," Emma said.

"Ok, I'll be over in a sec, Bye Em," Manny said hanging up.

As Emma hung her phone up she pondered about what Manny could want to tell her about Sean.


	11. Emma's Helplessness

As Emma wheeled down the hall towards the stairs she could hear Jack crying.

"I'm coming Jack," she said quietly to herself. Then she realized that she couldn't. As she silently thought about how helpless she was she heard the door bell ring.

'That must be Manny,' She thought to herself.

She wheeled herself away from the stairs and over to the door. She reached up for the door handle and opened it. When she opened the door she looked up to see Manny in a baggy hoodie and black sweatpants that said 'angel' across the back.

"Hey Emma," Manny said reaching down and giving her a hug.

"Hey. Ummm...I can hear Jack crying and I can't get down the stairs. Can you run down and get him?" Emma asked almost begging.

"Sure," Manny said heading for the stairs.

"Thanks," Emma mumbled as she watched Manny walk down the stairs, the tears starting to form in her eyes. She heard Jack's crying getting louder as Manny carried Jack up the stairs. She looked up to see Manny handing Jack to her and she just grabbed the helpless baby and held him gently in her arms, as if he were glass.

Just then Manny saw the tears and asked, "Emma, what's wrong?"

"It's jsut that, I feel so helpless. I can't even go get my little brother on my own." Emma said letting the tears flow freely.

"Oh, Emma. It's okay. I'm glad to help, and so is everyone else," Manny said putting her hands on the handles of the wheel chair and wheeling Emma into the living room, where she set her wheel chair by the couch and sat down.

"Anyway," Emma said wiping the tears from her eyes,"What's this big secret?"

"Oh, yeah. Sean and I were talking the other day and he told me something that I'm not supposed to tell you, so if I do you have to swear not to tell anyone," Manny said.

"Ok, I promise," Emma said getting impatient.

"Sean told me...

A/N: BWAHAHAHAHAHA! I want three reviews before I put up the next chappie and you find out what the secret is. Enjoy. Thanks for the reviewers who have already reviewed. Keep up the reviewing.


	12. Manny's Secrets

A/N: Okay, I got three reviews so I thought I'd better update before my reviewers killed me. Thanx everyone.

"Sean told me," Manny said pausing before she said anything else.

"Sean told you what, Manny?Stop stalling," Emma said laughing.

"The night after he went to see you in the hospital he came to my house afterwards because he needed someone that he could trust to talk to. He was crying Emma. He really likes you. I mean he wants you back. After you going out with Chris and Chris cheating on you with Liberty. He just wanted to hold you Em. He told me himself. He's scared to be rejected." Manny said spilling the whole story out.

"Oh my gosh," Was all Emma could mutter out.

"Yeah. There's a girl's choice dance coming up. You should ask him to be your date," Manny suggested.

"I've missed being with him. Being wrapped in his arms, and looking into his blue eyes. I'm going to ask him. But what if he says no Manny. What if he was just being sarcastic or something," Emma asked worriedly.

"He wasn't. He was being sincere. I could tell," Manny said reasurringly.

Emma just gently nodded her head and looked down and the sleeping baby in her arms and smiled.

"Are you coming back to school tomorrow," Manny asked her.

"Yeah," Emma said not taking her eyes off of Jack. She looked up after a minute and said, "Manny, can you take him back downstairs?"

"Of course Emma," Manny said gently lifting the helpless baby from Emma's arms and carrying him downstairs.

As she put him in the crib she gently said to him, "Sleep tight Jack." Then to herself, "If only Emma knew that soon I will have a baby of my own soon."Then she quietly walked back up the stairs so not to wake the baby.

"Emma, I gotta go. But I've got something to tell you tomorrow. Okay?" Manny said.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow at school," Emma said.

"Bye," Manny said and walked out the door and closed it behind her, thinking about how she was going to tell Emma about the baby and who the daddy was.

A/N: HEE HEE! Who's the daddy. I know, you don't. BWAHAHAHAHA! R&R!


	13. Manny Tells Emma

"Emma, time to get up," Spike said, gently shaking Emma.

As Emma opened her eyes she saw Spike standing over her she said, "Morning mom. Can you pull out my khaki capri's and my black angel tee?"

"Sure," Spike said going over to Emma's dresser.

As Spike walked back over towards Emma's bed she asked, "Do you need any help?"

"Mom, I've been able to dress myself for many years now. Don't worry. I'll be fine."Emma said.

"Ok, see you in the kitchen," Spike told her walking out of the room.

So Emma, who had soaked in the tub the night before put on the out fit she had Spike pull out for her. She sat herself on the corner of the bed and realized she was going to have problems getting her shoes on. She lifted herself with her arms into her wheel chair and grabbed her shoes and socks and put them on her lap.  
With that Emma rolled herself into the bathroom and up to the full length mirror. She grabbed her make-up off the counter and put on some metallic blue eye shadow that brought out her eyes. She then put on some pink lipgloss and blush and rolled out of the bathroom and into the kitchen.

"Morning Mom, morning Snake," She said as she rolled completely into the kitchen. She rolled towards the table where her mom was sitting and said, "Umm...Mom, I couldn't get my shoes on. Can you help me? Please."

"Of course Emma," Spike said. Spike quicklyput Emma's shoes on her feet and Snake turned to her and asked her, "Emma, do you want a ride?"

"Ummmm...I can't get a ride. Not with this ugly thing," Emma said sadly.

"Yeah you can. Your mom and I got you a present," Snake said rolling her out to the garage. There she saw a wheel chair accomidating van and she started to cry.

"What's wrong sweetie," Spike asked.

"It's just that I feel like your wasting all your money on me."

"Don't worry sweetie, we're not." Snake said comfortingly. With that Spike helped Emma into the van and off to school they went. They rode in silence. Once Snake parked the car he went to the side and helped Emma out.

As soon as Emma was out she rolled up the wheel chair ramp and into the school, and headed straight for her locker. She was ashamed of her wheel chair.

"Emma! Wait up!"

Emma heard a voice behind her but could not place the voice with a person. She twisted her body around so she could see who was calling her name. She saw Jimmy rolling towards her, Paige and Hazel at his side.

"What happened Emma," He asked her referring to the wheel chair.

"I rolled out of the trunk of a moving car and got hit by the car behind it." Emma said trying to recall the whole accident. "At least that's what the doctor said."

"Oh, I'm really sorry. You'll get used to it. Are you going to the dance on Saturday?" (A/N: I can't remember what day I made it so it will be Saturday.) Jimmy asked.

"I don't know. If the person I ask says no I wouldn't blame him." Emma said quietly.

"Oh, you mean Sean?" Paige asked.

"How do you know?" Emma asked trying to get her to speak quietly.

"Sean likes you and I can tell by the look in your eyes thats who your thinking about," Paige said indifferently.

"Well, yeah. But with me in a wheel chair and all I'm afraid he'll say no."Emma said looking down at her useless legs.

"He'll say yes," A male voice said from behind her.

"Huh?" Emma said turning her wheel chair around to see Sean standing behind her.

"I said, he'll say yes. If you were to ask him," Sean said.

"Oh. Well then. Sean Cameron, would you like to be my date to the dance this Saturday?" Emma asked.

"I'd love to Emma Nelson," Sean said leaning down to give her a hug.

"Oh get a room," A voice said teasingly.

"MANNY!" Emma said happily.

"Hey. How ya feeling?" Manny asked

"Great. How about you?"

"Ok. But we need to talk about something." Manny said.

"Ok. Right now?"

"Yeah." Manny said to her.

"Okay. Bye Sean." Emma said rolling away, Manny at her side. The second they sat down Manny turned to Emma and blurted out a jumble of words.

"I'm pregnant."

"Your what?" Emma said thinking she didn't hear right.

"I'm pregnant." Manny repeated.

"Who's the daddy? If it's Sean I'll kill you." Emma said.

"It's not Sean, Emma. I promise." Manny said.

"Who is it, Manny," Emma asked again.

"It's...

A/N: BWAHAHAHAHAHA! Who's the daddy. I need 5 guesses before I update again.


	14. And The Daddy Is

A/N:

I want to thank the following:

**Master of Truth: **Thank you so much for all your reviews.I love recieving them. I'm glad you like the story.

**grumpybear62684: **You have definitly reviewed the most and that keeps me going. I love getting your reviews,and I can't wait till I get more from you.

**Baby05: **Even though you haven't reviewed recently I'm glad you did at first. I'd love to get some more.

**NotBreathing: **Thank you for your support in this story. It being my first and all I love to recieve your reviews. Keep reviewing.

**So-Over-Him:**I'm glad you like it. Thanks for your reviews. Keep it up.

**EdenMarie: **Ok, so to answer your question. I can't tell. It's a writers secret. I guessyou'll have to wait to find out.

Now on to the story

"Who's the daddy,Manny!" Emma asked impatiently.

"I'm not absolutely sure."Manny said.

"WHAT!" Emma shrieked.

"Yeah, It's either Craig's or Spinner's." Manny said ashamed.

"Oh my gosh. MANNY! What were you thinking!" Emma said shaking her head.

"I don't know. I slept with Craig because he told me he loved me. But we used protection. Of course I did with Spinner too. I don't know what to do. Help me Em." Manny begged.

"Do Craig or Spinner know?" Emma asked.

"No, I haven't told them yet." Manny said embarrased.

"Manny you have to tell them. They could have a kid on the way!" Emma said.

"I know, and I can't go through abortion again. It would kill me." Manny said sadly.

"Okay," Emma said looking inside. "There's Craig. Hold on. I'll go get him and Spinner"

With that Emma rolled into the school to get them. When she finally found them both and got them outside and Manny spilled her guts Craig stood up.

"I can't believe you slept with him." Craig yelled in her face.

"ME! What's wrong with me. There's something wrong with you!" Spinner yelled at Craig.

"Well, the kid is mine. Not yours." Craig said, turning to Spinner.

"No, it's mine," Spinner yelled lunging at him and running him into Manny who lost her balance and fell and smacked her head on the cement.

"Oh no." Craig said as he knelt down next to her lifeless body. He lifted her head and felt a warm liquid on his hand, running through his fingers. As he pulled his hand out he saw the crimson blood on his hand.


	15. The Baby's Coming

As Craig, Spinner, and Emma waited in the waiting room of the Degrassi Hospital a tall balding man in a white doctors jacket came downt the hallway.

"Emma Nelson?" The man said.

"That's me," Emma said rolling over to him in her wheel chair.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Nelson, I'm Dr. Williams." Dr Williams said to her kindly.

"Please call me Emma. What's going on with Manny and the baby?" Emma questioned.

"Well, the baby's fine. But Manny has a slight concussion from her fall. She'll be okay to go home though. Just keep an eye on her." Dr Williams said.

"Ok, thank you. Can I see her?" Emma asked.

"Of course. Room 326."

"Thank you." Emma said and rolled down to Manny's hospital room.

When she entered the room she saw Manny, lying on the bed with a bandage wrapped around her head.

"Hey Manny, how are you feeling?" Emma asked quietly.

"Ok I guess. I've got a major headache though." Manny said just as quietly.

"I'm sorry. The doctor says you can come home." Emma said.

"Ok, Lets go," Manny said to her standing up.

Since she was in her regular clothes already they could just get up and leave. As they got to the waiting room she saw Craig and Spinner sitting there.

"Manny," They said at the same time.

They both rushed to her sides, Craig on the left, Spinner on the right and helped her out to the car where Spinner drove her and Emma home, leaving Craig to walk. (A/N: Sorry all you Craig lovers)

A/N: Ok, I'm fast forwarding in time. The more I fast forward the faster you find out who the dad is. She's having a little girl by the way.

8 1/2 months passed quickly. Manny woke up early one Monday morning and looked in the mirror. She turned sideways and looked at her stomach which was now huge, from the baby growing inside it.

"I'm so fat." she said to herself.

As she got to school that morning she thought about the little girl growing inside her.

"Manny!" Emma said and rolled up to her.

"Hey. I thought you were going to try and use your crutches today." Manny said referring to the fact that Emma had been going to physical therapy since a week after the casts came off and was using crutches part of the time.

"Yeah, but I was in pain this morning so I thought I'd better rest my legs." Emma said

"Ah," Manny said clutching her stomach.

"Manny, did you pee your pants or something," Paige said rudely, coming up behind her.

"No, I think my water just broke," ...

A/N: DUN DUN DUN! HEE HEE! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	16. A Name For Baby

As Emma paced in the waiting room on hercrutchesshe saw Spinner and Craig rushe through the doors.

"Where is she?" Craig immediatly asked.

"I was going to ask that first," Spinner snarled.

"It doesn't matter who was going to ask first. She's fine, but I have to get in there. She told me to tell you that everything is fine and that she'll see you both as soon as she can." Emma told them both and walked down the hall to Manny's hospital room.

She knocked on the door and let herself in.

"Oh, Hey Emma. I take it Spinner and Craig are here." Manny said.

"Yeah, their out in the waiting room. So how much longer does the doctor think it will take?" Emma inquired.

"She said not long now. She thinks about ten more minutes, but that was nine minutes ago." Just as Manny finished her sentence the doctor came into the room.

"Ok Manny, Your fully dialated and we're going to have you push." She said after checking.

"Ok," She said as Emma grabbed her hand for support.

Afterthree pushesthe baby was born.

"You've got a beautiful baby girl, Ms. Santos. Congratulations." The doctor said.

The nurses took the baby away to do tests and to clean her up and brought her back five minutes later and laid her in Manny's arms. Manny looked down at the little baby in her arms and turned to Emma and turned to Emma and asked her, "Do you want to hold her?" Emma gladly took the infant from Manny's arms and held her in her arms naturally.

"What are you going to name her," Emma asked looking at the angel in her arms.

"I don't know. I was thinking maybe Alexsis. I could call her Ally for short. Alexsis Marie. Yeah, that's it." Manny said pondering.

Emma handed Alexsis back to her and asked, "Should I go and get Spinner and Craig?"

"Yeah," Manny said looking at the baby in her arms.

The doctor came back in and said, "Now didn't you want a paternity test?"

"Yes, the young men will be coming in soon." Manny said

Just as she said that Emma hobbled in with Spinner and Craig behind her.

"Ok boys. I need to run some blood tests really quick to see who her daddy is." The doctor told them.

The doctor took some blood from them and then Alexsis, and left the room.

"Can I hold her," Spinner asked.

"Sure," Manny said handing Alexsis to him.

"She's beautiful, What's her name?" Spinner asked looking down at the baby in his arms.

"Alexsis Marie." Manny said simply.

"Ok, my turn," Craig said after Spinner handed her back to Manny.

"Ok, just be careful and hold her head." Manny said handing Alexsis over again.

As Craig held the baby in his arms and looked down at her he heard the door open and shut. He turned around to see the doctor walk in with a paper in her hands.

"Ok, you ready to find out who the daddy of this beautiful little angel is," The doctor asked kindly.

"Yes," They said, Craig handing Alexsis back to Manny.

"The father of Alexsis Marie is...

A/N: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I WANT5 REVIEWS BEFORE I UPDATE! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!


	17. AN: Please Read!

A/N: Okay you guys. I'm serious. I'm not updating till I get three more reviews. I don't care from who. So keep going. Oh yeah, Master-of-Truth-I just put a number. I didn't know what to put so I just put a random number.

Thanx all.


	18. And The Daddy Is

A/N: Thanks to all those of you who reviewed. Sorry it took a while for me to update. I love you all! Keep reviewing!

"And the daddy of this beautiful little girl is..." The doctor paused for dramatic affect.

Manny looked at Spinner and then at Craig and saw the hopeful looks in both their faces.

"Spinner Mason." The doctor finished.

"Congratulations Spinner," Emma said, patting Spinner's arm.

"I'm so sorry Craig," Manny said handing Alexis to Spinner.

"It's fine. I just wish that beautiful little girl were mine." He said quietly.

"Well, she's not," Spinner snarled at him.

"Spin," Manny said upset.

"Well, she's not. This beautiful little girl in my arms is mine and yours. Not Craig's." Spinner snapped.

"Okay. The doctor said I needed my rest though so I think everyone should leave," Manny said quietly.

"Why should I leave. She's my baby too. I created her." Spinner snarled at Manny.

"Please Spin. You can see her tomorrow," Manny practically begged him.

"Fine," He snapped and stormed out of the room. Emma and Craig right behind him.

The next morning Manny was able to be released and go home. The second she got home she had visitors. The visitors just kept coming until 9:45 P.M., which was when Manny finally got Alexis to go to sleep and crawled into bed and fell asleep thinking about the day she would spend with her baby the next day.

MEANWHILE

As Craig sat in his garage playing his guitar he could not, for all the money in the world get his mind off that beautiful little girl and her mom. He knew he could not live any longer with out the baby his girlfriend had carried for nine months.

So he grabbed a bag and put all the clothes he had bought for the baby in it, and then diapers, wipes, and anything else he would need to get by for a while. He grabbed the baby formula he had bought in case Manny didn't end up breast feeding.

With the bag in hand he opened the front door to the house and went up to his room. He took all the cash he had out of a box in his room. He counted it carefully. There was only 500 dollars there. He knew if he wanted to get away with this he would need more than that.

So he snuck down the stairs and rooted through Catelyn's purse and Joey's wallet until he found 550 more but still felt short. He went down the hall and into Angela's room. He got into her piggy bank and pulled out the 50 dollars she had saved since she was a baby.

With everything in hand he left the house and didn't look back. He walked down the road till he got to Manny's house. He walked to the side of the house and saw a ladder leaning up against a shed. He pulled it out and leaned it up against the side of the house under a window that he knew was Manny's.

He put the objects down at the bottom of the ladder and put the money in the pocket of his jeans and climbed the ladder. To his luck the window was cracked open. He opened the window and quietly climbed in. He walked over to Manny's bed and whispered into her ear, "We'll be together again my sweet." And with that walked over to the crib.

He picked up the sleeping Alexis and climbed out the window and slowly down the ladder. And at 1 o'clock in the morning caught a train to Los Angelos, California in the U.S.A.


	19. The Discovery and The Illness

A/N: Thanks to the two who reviewed. Please anyone who reads this story review or else I'll just take longer to update!

"Hey kid, wake up," Someone said shaking Craig gently.

Craig slowly opened his eyes and looked at the sleeping baby in the car seat next to him. Her eyes fluttered open and she cooed as she looked up at Craig.

"Morning Alexis. Thank you sir," Craig said turning to the man who had woke him.

"No problem. She a beautiful little girl." The man said looking at Alexis.

"Thank you." Craig said picking up the car seat and the diaper bag.

With his property in hand Craig got off the bus and walked into the bus station. He walked over to the man in the information booth.

"Umm...where do the cabs pick people up at?" Craig asked the man.

"Out those doors," The man said pointing him in the opposite direction he came.

"Thank-You," Craig said. He then picked up the car seat, which he had put down, and walked out the doors. He saw one cab and walked over to it.

"I need a ride to this address," He said pulling out the address of the apartment he would be renting at the bus station in Degrassi.

MeanWhile---------

Manny opened her eyes to see sun pouring through her window. She sat up in bed and stretched. She then stood up and walked over to Alexis's crib. When she looked in the crib she saw blankets and nothing else. She also noticed that the screen was out of her window and remembered she had got up in the middle of the night and shut the window.

Immediatly following this discovery she picked up the phone and dialed the Nelson's phone.

"Hello," A cheery Emma picked up the phone.

"Emma, you can't tell anyone," Manny said seriously.

"Tell anyone what?" Emma asked confused.

"Alexis is gone, kidnapped." Manny said. As soon as Manny finished her sentence Emma heard a thud on the other end of the line.

"MANNY!" She screamed into the phone. Not getting a response she got her crutches and rushed to Manny's house to find at the side of the house a ladder up by her window, and finding the front door locked pushed through the pain and climbed the ladder.

As soon as she pulled herself in the window with her arms she noticed Manny on the floor. She had fainted.

"Manny," Emma said rushing to her side.

"Emma, it was all a bad dream right, I just woke up right, Alexis is here right?" Manny mumbled.

"No Manny sweetie, she's gone. But I have one guess about who took her." Emma said strongly.

"Who?" Manny said weakly.

"Craig."

MeanWhile-------

"That will be 13.50," The cab driver said to Craig as he unbuckled the car seat from the cab.

"Here," Craig said handing over the money, grabbing the bag and the car seat and getting out of the car.

The cab pulled away as soon as the door was shut. Craig looked up at the ugly brown brick building that he would be living in. He walked up to the door and pulled it open. He walked up the indoor step till he reached the third floor. As he walked down the hallway he read out the number, "319" Over and over again till he reached a door with that number on it.

He pulled out the key and unlocked the door and walked in. It was a fully furnished apartment and had a washer and a dryer and everything. He walked in and walked over to the couch and set the car seat down. He then unbuckled Alexis.

Shewoke up immediatly and started to cry. To try and stop her crying he lifted her out of her car seat and felt immediatly that she was burning up.

"Oh no," Was all Craig managed to get out.

"Please, someone help," He said walking out into the hall.

He walked down the hall to the next door down and knocked. A beautiful blonde woman came to the door.

"Please, I don't know what to do." Was all Craig could stammer out before the woman took her out of his arms.

"She's burning up," The woman commented.

"I know. I don't know what to do." Craig stammered.

"Call 911. Now, there's no time to get a cab." The woman told him immediatly.

Craig pulled out his cell and called 911. After getting off the phone he turned to the young woman and said, "They're on their way."

"Well, they better hurry, she won't last much longer,"


	20. Getting Better and Telling Spinner

"Jonathan Summers?" A man asked coming out in a white jacket.

Craig turned and met the man's gaze. "I'm Jon," Craig said remembering that's the alias he had given the doctor's assistant when they had arrived at the hospital.

"Hello. I'm Dr. Johnson. Nice to meet you Mr. Summers." Dr Johnson said holding his hand out.

Craig shook his hand and said, "Nice to meet you too. How's Alexia?" He said referring to the name he had given the doctor's assistant.

"She's doing just fine. Her fever finally broke and she's tired, but she'll be okay. You can take her home in the morning if you like," Dr Johnson said.

"Okay. Thanks Dr. Johnson." Craig said.

Dr Johnson turned to leave and then turned back around and asked, "If you don't mind me asking, where's her mom?"

Craig's heart started to race. "She left her on my door step yesterday. Well not my door step but she left her at the head desk and told the manager to call me to the office and left her there. She abandoned her, Dr. Johnson," Craig said hoping his story was believable.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Well good luck with Alexia then. She's a beautiful little girl." Dr. Johnson said and then turned and walked away.

Craig walked over to the nursery and looked in the window. He saw Alexis laying in one of the little cribs and knocked on the door. A nurse came to the door and opened it a crack.

"Can I see my little girl," He asked gently.

"Yes, please come in Mr..." The nurse paused.

"Summers, Jonathan Summers," Craig said.

"And I take it Alexia Summers is yours then." The nurse said walking over to the cribs.

"Yes. She is." Craig said as the nurse picked her up.

"It's about her feeding time. Would you like to give her a bottle?" The nurse asked putting Alexis in Craig's arms.

"I'd love to." Craig said, looking down at the baby in his arms.

"Here you go,"the nurse said, handing him a warm bottle.

Craig gave the bottle to her.

The next morning he took her home. Everything went smoothly.

MEANWHILE

"Manny, you have to tell Spinner. She is his baby." Emma said honestly.

"I know. But can't I wait a little bit. PLEASE!" Manny begged.

"No. You have to tell him. Now." Emma said picking up the phone.

"Fine." Manny said. She dialed Spinner's cell phone number.

"Hello," Spinner said as he answered the phone.

"Hey Spin. It's Manny. I have to tell you something." Manny said nervously.

"What is it sweet pea?" Spinner asked.

"Alexis has been kidnapped." Manny said.

**A/N: If you want to know Spinner's reaction I want lotz an lotz of reviews. SO REVIEW OR ELSE I WON'T UPDATE! **


	21. Spinner's Reaction and MORE!

"Alexis has been kidnapped," Manny said into the phone.

"She's been what!" Spinner asked angrily.

"Kidnapped. I'm sorry. It happened during the night." Manny apologized.

"It was Craig. I know it was. He's the only other person who would break into your house and Joey and Catelyn called looking for him this morning. I can't believe he would do something like that!" Spinner said, explaining his suspicions.

"That's what Emma said. But the only question is, where would he take her?" Manny said.

"The U.S. maybe. Joey says there's over a thousand dollars missing from the house, including Craig's money." Spinner said trying to think.

"But where in the U.S. Spinner," Manny asked worriedly.

"Just call the cops, explain the situation. I'll be over there very shortly.

After getting Manny's story the police were out looking for her immediatly.

MEANWHILE BACK IN L.A.

Craig looked down at the beautiful little girl in his arms.

"Hey Alexia. I'm your daddy Craig. But you can just call me Dada." Craig said smiling.

Alexis cooed at him.

"And we'll be living here for a while. Just till Mommy comes and then we'll move to somewhere else." Craig said smiling, thinking about his plan.

He laid Alexis in her stroller and rolled it out the door and into the elevator. He pushed the main floor button. When they reached the main floor he rolled the stroller out of the building and down the street to a pay phone.

He picked up the phone and dialed Manny's cell number.

BACK IN DEGRASSI

Manny's cell started to vibrate against her side. She pulled it out and answered it.

"Hello?" She said.

"Manny. It's Craig. And Alexis." Craig said happy to hear her voice.

"Oh my heck. Thank goodness. Where are you. Is Alexis okay? Please bring her home Craig," Manny said.

"No. You have to come to me. Me and Alexis. She's fine by the way. She got a little sick. But she's fine now. You have to meet me at the bus station in Degrassi. I'll leave Alexis with a baby sitter. If you don't come or bring anyone. Or tell anyone, you'll never see Alexis again. I will take her and take her out of the continent." Craig threatened her.

"Okay. I'll be there. Tomorrow. Just don't hurt her." Manny said in tears by this time.

"Good. See you tomorrow my little cupcake." Craig said lovingly.

"Bye," Manny said.

Manny hung up the phone and collapsed onto the floor. Emma had gone over to talk to Joey and Catelyn and Spinner wasn't there. Manny picked her self up off the floor and packed a bag and went to the train station to wait.

As Craig walked back into the building he thought about who he could get to take care of Alexis. He immediatly thought about his neighbor. He knew just what to dowhen she was sick.

When he got back up to his floor he went into his apartment and changed Alexis's diaper and put her into pajama's since it was getting late. He walked out of his apartment and to his nextdoor neighbor's apartment.

He knocked on the door. When the door opened he saw his neighbor standing there.

"Hi Jon, what can I do for ya," The young woman said, referring to the name he had told her.

"Hey Melanie. Do you think you could watch Alexia till tomorrow morning or afternoon. I have to run to Degrassi for court." Craig said, lying through his teeth.

"Sure. I'd love to. I'll just see you tomorrow then," She said as Craig put Alexis in her arms.

"Daddy loves you sweetie," He said and leaned down and kissed her on the forehead.

"Bye Jon," Melanie said.

"Bye. And thank you." Craig said.


	22. Reunited

As Manny waited at the bus station she saw Craig come into the building.

"Craig, where is she," She asked quietly.

"With a babysitter. Now come on. We're going home," Craig said taking her hand.

"Where's home?" Manny asked curiously.

"With me and Alexia. That's where." Craig said angrily.

"Alexia? You mean Alexis?" Manny asked confused.

"No, our daughter Alexia. I'm your fiancé John. And you are Cora." Craig said filling her in.

"I know who I am. My name is Manuella Santos. And my little girl's name is Alexis," Manny said getting up in his face.

"Whatever. Just come on," Craig said and dragged her on the bus before she could see the name of the city.

When they arrived in L.A. Craig grabbed Manny by the hand and pulled her off of the bus.

"Come on," Craig said.

"Ow, Craig, please loosen your grip." Manny begged.

Craig loosened his grip a little and raised his arm in the air. A taxi pulled up and Craig got in pulling Manny in after him. He told the cab driver the address and off they went. When they finally arrived at the apartment building Manny and Craig got out of the smelly cab and walked up to the door.

Craig pulled the door open for her and they went up stairs. He unlocked the door to the apartment and led Manny through the door.

"Here we are. Home sweet home," Craig said looking around.

"Where's Alexis? Please Craig. Just go and get her." Manny begged.

"Okay, fine. Stay here." Craig said heading out the door.

He went to Melanie's house and knocked on the door. When she didn't answer he rang the doorbell. After standing there for ten minutes she finally came to the door, Alexis in her arms.

"Oh, Hi John. Sorry it took me a while. I was just changing Alexia into the pajamas you left with me. Well and changing her diaper." Melanie said.

"Thanks for watching her Melanie," Craig said taking her from Melanie's arms.

"No problem," Melanie said.

"Have a good night," Craig said as he turned to go.

"You too John." Melanie said and shut the door.

Craig looked down at the baby in his arms and said to her, "Are you ready to see your mommy?"

She looked up at him sleepily and drifted off to sleep. Craig sighed and walked into his apartment to find Manny looking around. When she heard the door open she turned around immediately.

"Alexis," She said lovingly hurrying over to Craig and taking Alexis from his arms.

"She's beautiful. Just like her mommy," Craig said into Manny's ear.

"Ummm..." Manny said hesitating. "I'm going to go and give my little girl a bath."

"Okay, You can give her a bath in the sink. I bought her a baby bath and that's where it fits." Craig said walking over and pulling a baby bath out from under the sink.

"Okay, that's cool," Manny said hesitantly.

"Good." Craig said.

MEANWHILE

"Manny! Where are you!" Emma yelled as she walked around Manny's apartment.

"Manny! Get out here now!" Spinner yelled.

"Spinner, she's not here. You know it just as well as I do. And her clothes are gone. And so are Alexis's. She probably knows where they are and went to find her. Or Craig called." Emma said rationally.

"We have to find her, NOW!" Spinner said frustrated.

"We will. Calm down," Emma said thinking about the places Craig would go.

**A/N: **Hey Everyone! Thanks for all your reviews! I'm going out of town for about a week. Sorry. I want ten reviews by the time I get back. I'll update in one week. I PROMISE I WILL UPDATE ON OR BEFORE WEDNESDAY MAY 4! Keep reviewing.


	23. Destination LA

**A/N:** I'm Back! And I am so glad to be. I have a really bad sunburn though. Grrrr...Stupid sun. Anyways. Thanx to all those of you who reviewed. Even though I didn't get ten reviews I'm going to update anyways. All because of my faithful reviewers.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Alexis screamed in her crib.

"I'm coming Alexis," Manny said out loud to herself.

With that she crawled out of the bed and looked at Craig who she had been laying next to. She walked out of the room and shut the door behind her. She walked across the hall and opened the door. She peeked in to see Alexis screaming her little lungs out. She rushed over to her and picked her up immediatly.

"It's okay sweetpea. Mommy's here now." Manny said looking down at the little angel in her arms.

Alexis's tears immediatly dried up and Manny heard the door creak a little. She turned around to find Craig standing there, arms crossed over his chest, leaning against the wall and smiling.

"She's beautiful," Craig said walking over to Manny and looking down at Alexis.

"I know," Manny said and looked up at Craig.

"What?" Craig asked curiously. "Do I have something on my face?"

"No, it's just that. Well, Emma and Spinner are going to come and look for me and you know they will. I need to tell Emma that I'm okay. I swear I'll stay, but I need to tell Emma that I'm okay so she doesn't come looking for me." Manny said hopefully.

"Okay, use your cell phone, they'll never be able to trace you if you do." Craig said honestly.

"Thanks Craig," Manny said handing Alexis to Craig and walking out of the room and into the living room. She reached into her purse and pulled out her cell.

When she turned it on she noticed that she had tons of messages, mostly from her parents, Emma, or Spinner. She immediatly dialed Emma's number and pushed the send button.

RING RING!

RING RING!

"Manny? Is that really you?" Emma asked when she answered the phone.

"Ya, it is. I'm fine. Alexis is fine. Don't worry. Don't bother looking for me. I'm happy." Manny said, lying.

"Manny, where are you," Emma asked concerned.

Manny turned to make sure that Craig wasn't in the room and whispered into the phone, "L.A."

"The states! He took you and your baby to the states!" Emma said amazed.

"Ya," Manny said quietly. Then she gave Emma the phone number and address so she could find her. Manny had to get out of there and she knew it.

"I've gotta go, now." Manny said and hung up the phone.

She walked back into the room where Alexis was asleep.

"Come on mommy," Craig whispered huskily into her ear.

"Not now Craig," She said annoyed.

"What do you mean, not right now." Craig said a little louder getting angry.

"I mean not right now." Manny said honestly.

"You do what I want, when I want, and I want you in the bed, naked right now, so we can create a baby that will be ours,not Spinner's." Craig said even louder that before.

"Craig, no. I don't want another baby till I'm married. And be quiet, your going to wake up Alexis." Manny said frightened.

"You do what I want when I want!" Craig said, and drug her into the other room, where you could hear Manny screaming, no, stop, and don't, over and over again.

MEANWHILE

"They're in L.A." Emma said, turning to Spinner.

"In the states?" Spinner said almost unbelieving.

"Yep, I guess Craig thought that was the only way." Emma said.

"Well, what are we waiting for. Let's go get them back!" Spinner said and left the room.

They raced against the clock and got to the bus station just as the bus to L.A. was about to leave.They hurriedly got on the bus after buying tickets and off they went, on their way to L.A.


	24. Finding Manny and Alexis

Craig looks at Manny huddled in the corner. 'I've taken her innocence away from her. Twice. Once by force. She looks so scared.' He thought to himself looking at her, clothes torn, nose and lip bleeding from when he had hit her in the face because she wouldn't do what he wanted.

After putting clothes on, he walked into the hallway and down the hall to the kitchen. He pulled out some milk and chugged the rest of the gallon. He walked back down the hall and walked into baby Alexis's room. He looked down at the little baby sleeping in the crib. He thought about the possibility that there could be another one there in nine months.

He could hear Manny's sobs coming from across the hallway. He walked out of the room and back to where Manny was curled up into a ball in the corner.

"Please, just leave me alone," She begged, looking up at him with tears streaming down her face.

"I will. If your pregnant. We need a baby. One of our own. With out Spinner in the picture." Craig said almost demonically.

"No, we don't need a baby right now." Manny said hoping he'd listen.

"YES! WE NEED A BABY AND WE NEED ONE NOW!" Craig said walking over to the door and slamming it. Once again you could hear her screams throughout the apartment.

MEANWHILE

"NO!" Emma and Spinner heard a young woman scream.

"Is it just me or did that sound like Manny?" Emma asked suspiciously.

They had arrived shortly before and had caught a cab to the apartment building.

"CRAIG STOP!" They heard the same young woman scream.

"It is Manny!" Spinner said running up the stairs.

"Let's just hope she can hold him off till we find his apartment." Emma said hopefully.

When the finally came to the door Spinner started slamming his fist against it.

MEANWHILE

BAM BAM BAM

"Dang it!" Craig said under his breath. He was being interuppted right when he was about to have his way with Manny.

"I'll be right back, my dear. And then we can continue having some fun," Craig snarled at her.

"FUN! You call what you do to me fun!" Manny said unbelievingly.

"Ya, fun for me." Craig said and left the room.

BAM BAM BAM

"I'm coming!" Craig yelled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma and Spinner heard the lock click and the door opened to Craig, standing there in his boxers.

"Where are Manny and Alexis, Craig," Emma asked angrily.

Craig went to shut the door but Spinner pushed the door open. He then proceeded to lunge at Craig and hit him over and over again until he stopped struggling. He then proceeded to pull him off the ground and twist his arm behind his back and hold him there so he couldn't move. He then locked him in a closet so he could not get free.

As Emma walked down the hall she could hear sobs coming from a bedroom, the door was shut. She turned the handle and found that it was locked.

"Manny, are you in there?" Emma said quietly.

"Emma?" Manny asked.

"Yeah, it's me. You can come out now. It's safe." Emma said.

The door slowly opened to find a battered up Manny, tears running down her cheeks.

"Oh Em, I was so scared." Manny said.

"What did he do to you." Emma asked retorically.

"I didn't want him to Emma. I don't wanna have his baby." Manny said and broke down again.

"He raped you!" Emma asked amazed.

All Manny could do was nod her head and cry. She then noticed Spinner coming down the hall. She immediatly rushed to his embrace. He held her in his arms and comforted her. In the meantime Emma walked into the other room to find Alexis sleeping in a crib.

She picked up the sleeping baby and grabbed the blanket that was in the crib and wrapped it around the bundle in her arms. She then walked out into the living room.

Spinner looked up as she walked into the room and saw that she had Alexis in her arms.

"I already called the cops," He told Emma honestly.

"That's good. Do you want to hold your daughter?" Emma asked.

"I'd love to." Spinner said holding out his arms.

Emma placed the sleeping bundle in his arms just as the sound of wood breaking and a door opening sounded.


	25. The Accident

A/N: Thank you to grumpybear. You were the only person to review the last chapter. That's the least amount. If I don't get more reviews with this next chapter I will probably not continue this story. I was also thinking about a sequel when it was done and that idea may not be followed through. Anywayz. PLEASE REVIEW. I'M LOSING MY CONFIDENCE!

"Emma look out!" Spinner yelled when he looked up to see Craig standing there, knife in hand.

Craig grabbed Emma from behind and put the knife to her throat. He then proceeded to pull her back away from the couch.

"Craig what are you thinking, man?" Spinner asked.

"I'm thinking I want my baby and my girlfriend out of your arms. NOW!" Craig yelled.

Manny then turned and saw what was going on.

"Craig, let Emma go," She begged him.

"I'll let her go if you come." Craig said.

"I'll come, just please don't hurt Emma. She didn't do anything to you." Manny begged, walking towards him.

"I'll do as I please!" Craig yelled.

As Manny neared him she said gently, "Craig, please put the knife down."

"NO! And go and get Alexia, she's our baby now. Not HIS!" Craig said pointing the knife at Spinner.

"Ok, just calm down." Manny said walking back over to Spinner and taking Alexia/Alexis out of his arms.

"Be careful," Spinner whispered only loud enough for her to hear.

As she walked back over to him he threw Emma against the wall where she proceeded to fall down the wall leaving a trail of blood where her head had hit.

"Let's go. NOW!" Craig yelled, taking Alexis roughly from her arms.

"Be careful with her!" Manny yelled at him.

"Careful! YOU WANT ME TO BE CAREFUL!" Craig yelled outraged.

"Don't yell at her Craig. That's her baby. And if you ever hurt, or touch Manny again I will kill you myself!" Spinner yelled also outraged.

"Oh really," Craig said and grabbed Spinner and tied him to a kitchen chair. He then forced Spinner to watch as he took her innocence for the third time in two days.

When Craig finally released Spinner and took off, leaving Manny and Emma unconscious, Spinner rushed to Manny's side. He quickly covered her in a blanket and laid her down on the couch. He then rushed to Emma's side. He checked her pulse and her breathing. Once he realized they were both alive he called 911 and then Sean.

"Hello," the voice said when they picked up the phone at Sean's house.

"Sean?" Spinner said out of breath.

"Yeah, who is this?" Sean asked confused.

"It's Spinner. Something's happened to Emma and Manny. You have to get down here. STAT! I'll meet you at the Los Angeles Regional Hospital." Spinner said.

"Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can," Sean said and hung up the phone and hopped into the car and took off.


	26. Sightings of Craig

Craig looked over his shoulder at Alexis, sleeping soundly in her car seat. He had been driving for days.

He looked up to see a sign that said, New York City 59 miles. He pulled into the gas station and pulled Alexis out of the car seat.

"Come on Alexis," He said to the baby girl as he pulled her out of her car seat. He then proceeded to walk into the gas station. He saw a sign in the window. It was a picture of him and a rough sketch of Alexis. Underneath the pictures it said, MISSING: Alexis Santos (I decided I wanted her to be a Santos, not a Mason.). Last seen with: Craig Manning. It then gave descriptions of the two of them.

"Crap," Craig said to himself.

He quickly paid for gas and filled up the car. While it was filling up he put Alexis into the car (He bought the car used, by the way) and waited for the gas to finish pumping. As soon as the gas was finished he put the pump back, got in the car. And took off.

"It's okay Alexis. Mommy will never take you away from me." He said to her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Sean arrived at the hospital, he ran up to the main desk.

"A friend of mine is here. Can you tell me where she is?" He asked the lady at the desk.

"Sure. Name please," The lady said, placing her hands on the keyboard.

"Emma Nelson and Manny Santos." Sean said.

"203 and 205." The receptionist told him.

"Thank you," He said and ran up the stairs and down the hall till he came to room 203." He slowly opened the door and peeked his head in to see an unconscious Emma lying in the hospital bed, heart monitor and breathing tubes connected to her.

"Oh Emma," He said quietly.

He then walked quietly over to her bedside and pulled a chair up next to the bed and held her hand.

As Craig drove he saw a sign. It said Welcome to New York City.

"We're here Alexis, my little girl." Craig said pulling over at a hotel.

He then unbuckled Alexis and pulled her out of her car seat. He then walked into the hotel. He walked up to the desk and the lady sitting behind it looked up at him.

"Welcome to Crystal Inn" The lady said to him kindly.

"Thank you," Craig said. "I need a hotel room. One child and one adult," Craig said.

"Okay," the lady said and filled the computer information out. "Room 219" She said and handed him a key.

"Thank you," Craig said and walked to the elevator and to his room.

Mandy's POV (Crystal Inn Lady)

As I sat watching the news a young man with dark hair came in, a car seat in hand. I looked down at the little girl in it. I arranged him a room and went back to watching the news. It then announced that a man named Craig Manning had kidnapped his exgirlfriend's little girl! It then flashed a picture of the kidnapper and a sketch of the baby on the screen. IT WAS THEM!

I immediately picked up the phone and called the police. They said they would be there within two hours. I hope they hurry.

A/N: PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING REVIEWERS! I love getting reviews I LOVE YOU ALL! You keep reviewing and I'll keep writing.


	27. AN for BlackRoseOnFire

A/N: Okay, I have had tons of questions from BlackRoseOnFire, So I'll answer them. Emma got hit several times by one car. They ran over her with the front tires and then the back. I just put it in there. I don't know why. I'm a Craig and Manny fan too but everyones doing different stories so I thought I'd do something unique. Yes, the story switched main characters. It wasn't meant to happen it just did. I was just going with the flow. That's just where the story led me. I'll take that advice if I end up writing another one. Notice that Emma's still in the story though. The Manny and Craig baby thing is still a thought being processed. Maybe I will and maybe I won't. BWAHAHAHAHA. He put the baby down and then picked her up when he rushed out of the house. That's just what I thought about at the time. I didn't think about it. I update daily and so somethings seem like their and little out of whack. And I was tired when I wrote that chapter. The reason its going to take them two hours is because I said so. J/K. But seriously I just put a number down. Don't worry about that. I love this story and am happy with the way it's turning out. I'm glad you like it so far. I'm thinking about writing another one about Craig and Manny just not right now so keep your eyes pealed!


	28. Craig's Arrest

RING RING!

Craig rolled over when he heard the phone ring. He flipped the blankets off and looked groggily at the alarm clock. 3:00 A.M.

"Hello?" He said when he picked up the phone.

"Yes, this is Mandy, the receptionist from the front desk, you must have dropped your daughters baby blanket down here. Could you come down here and pick it up?" Mandy said and looked at the police hiding everywhere, including upstairs in the room that conjoins to Craig's.

"Sure," He said tiredly. He hung up the phone and glanced over at Alexis in her carseat. She was sleeping. He decided to leave her there until he came back. He quickly pulled on a robe and rushed down the stairs.

As soon as the door shut behind him, They opened the door slowly and looked in. They saw Alexis laying in her car seat sleeping. One of the cops walked in and unbuckled her from the car seat and gently lifted her out.

"Got her," the cop said into his radio.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXDOWNSTAIRSXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Craig walked up to the receptionist desk four cops jumped out.

"CRAIG MANNING YOU ARE UNDER ARREST!" They said loudly.

"No, I'm just here with my little girl. She's mine. I promise she is." Craig said.

"You mean that little girl," Mandy said pointing behind him. He looked up behind him to see Spinner walking down the steps with Alexis in his arms. They had flown him out as soon as they found her.

Spinner just glared at Craig and walked over to the couches by the main desk and sat down. A cop came over to him and said she would get someone to fly him home immediatly. So she drove him to the airport and within three hours of finding Alexis he was home.


	29. Reunited Again and Test Results

A/N: Okay I have some reviewers to thank.

BlackRoseOnFire: I LOVE PASSIONS! When you used the whole Theresa and Gwen thing I FREAKED! You are the only person that I know that has reviewed that likes Passions. Glad to have a fellow fan. You are one of the main people who are keeping me going. I like Theresa more than Gwen too. When the girl who played Theresa and the guy who played Fox left for a bit I thought I was going to have a heart attack! I'm so glad their back! Thanks for all your reviews. Keep reviewing.

Master Of Truth: Thank you so much for all of your reviews and support. I'm glad you like this story and I'll update as often as possible.

Okay. Now on with the story.

Manny and Emma were sitting in school that day still recovering physically from the damage Craig had inflicted. As they sat reading a book for class Manny noticed the teacher slip a note on hers, Emma's and Sean's desks.

'Hmmmm...' she thought to herself.

The note said to come to the office immediately. She glanced over at Emma and Sean who was sitting next to her. They all got up and walked up to the desk of Ms. Kwan.

"Ms. Kwan, Emma, Sean, and I need to go to the office." Manny said showing her the note.

"Okay, just hurry back." Ms. Kwan said and looked back down at the papers she was correcting.

They walked out the door together and once they got into the hall Manny saw Ms. Suave standing with Raditch, the principal.

"Manny, Emma, Sean, we have some good news. Especially for you Manny." Ms. Suave said to them.

Just as she finished her sentence Spinner stepped out of the office with Alexis in his arms. Manny ran up to him and started to cry. She immediately took Alexis out of his arms and held her in her own. She looked down at the angel in her arms and looked up at Raditch and Ms. Suave.

"Thank you so much." She said letting the tears flow freely down her face. She didn't have to be strong any more.

"You said there was something else," Sean said hopefully squeezing Emma's hand.

"Oh yes, Craig Manning has been captured and is awaiting trial in the Degrassi City Jail." Raditch said and smiled at them.

"Thank you so much," Manny said crying.

Suddenly they all heard a cell phone going off. Manny started laughing and handed Alexis to Spinner and pulled out her cell phone. She flipped in open and put it up to her ear.

"Hello," She said into to receiver.

"Ms. Santos. This is Nurse Anne from the hospital. I have the results of your pregnancy test." Nurse Anne said.

"Oh, yes. What are they," Manny said looking at Emma and mouthing the words pregnancy test.

"The results of the test are...:

A/N: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! REVIEW!


	30. Run Away Daddy

**A/N: Thanks to those of you who reviewed. grumpybear, you should review more. I miss getting reviews from you! Keep reviewing Everyone. I love you all.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or any of it's characters. I do own Alexis.

"The results of your pregnancy are positive. Congratulations Ms. Santos." Nurse Anne told her.

"Thanks." Manny said and hung up her phone. The second she hung up her phone she broke down. She ran over to Spinner, and he held her while she cried into his shoulder.

"Manny, what's wrong," Emma asked holding Alexis.

"It's positive Em. I'm having another baby. I don't want one right now. I've got Alexis. And in nine months I'll have another one." Manny said sobbing.

"I'm so sorry Manny," Emma said trying to comfort her.

"Why me, Emma. Why?" Manny asked sobbing.

She broke away from Spinner and Emma handed Alexis to Sean and embraced Manny in a hug and held her till she finally took Alexis from Sean. Spinner had already left. Manny, Emma, and Sean walked over to Manny's locker where a note was on the locker door. Manny pulled it off and read it. It said.

Dear Manny,

I can't be a daddy. I just can't be. Take care of Alexis. I don't ever wanna see you or her ever again. I know you'll be a good mommy. Find yourselves a nice man who can take care of you and Alexis. I'm sorry I can't be that man.

Spinner.

After finishing reading it she collapsed to the floor, her back against the lockers, and sobbed. Luckily she had given Alexis to Emma so she could read the note. She didn't know what to do. Spinner was all she had.

Emma took the note from her hand and read it. "Oh, Manny, I'm so sorry. You don't need him though sweet heart. You don't need him. I'll help you," Emma said kneeling down next to her.

"And I'll be here," Manny heard a male voice say.

When she looked up you'll never guess who she saw.

**A/N: But you have to. Hahahahahaha! I'm not going to tell you till I get at least five reviews. I know that this chappy is short but I just love cliff hangers!**


	31. Kicked Out

Manny looked up to see none other than J.T. Yorke standing above her.

"What?" Manny said confused.

"I said that I'd always be there for you. And I will." JT said looking down at her.

"Thank you JT." Manny said and stood up. She took Alexis from Sean's arms and walked over to her car where the stroller was in the trunk and the car seat still where it was from bringing her home that first night.

JT had followed her out to her car. He watched Manny put Alexis in the car seat and said to her, "She's beautiful."

"I know." Was all Manny said while looking at the angel in the back seat.

"JT," Manny said turning around just as he was walking off.

"Yeah," he said and turned around to face her.

"Do you think that you would like to go out Friday night. I'm sure I could find a babysitter," Manny said hopefully. Little did anyone know, she had liked JT the whole time and was only going out with Spinner and Craig to make JT jealous.

"I'd love to." JT said, smiled and turned around and walked back into the school.

"He said yes Alexis," Manny said looking in at the baby.

She then got in the driver's seat, put the keys in the ignition and drove home. When she got home both her parents were sitting on the couch.

"Hi Mom. Hi Dad," Manny said when she walked in.

"Manuela, have a seat," her mom said.

Manny walked into the living room and sat on the floor and held Alexis in her arms. "Yes," She said once she was seated.

"Well honey, your mother and I want you to move out." Her dad said seriously.

"What!" Manny said confused.

"You heard your father Manuela. You were old enough to make the decision to have unprotected sex and got a child from it and you are old enough to go and find your own apartment, pay your own rent, and get a job. Or you can give that THING up for adoption," Mrs. Santos said. Pointing to Alexis when she said thing.

"She's not a thing, mother. She's a child. An infant. Fine, I'll move out. But you'll regret this. Don't ask to see your granddaughter mother, or you, father." Manny said getting up.

As soon as she was up she walked up the stairs and into her room. She laid Alexis down in her crib and pulled out her cell phone. She dialed Emma's number and put the phone up to her ear.

"Hello," Emma picked up the phone.

"Hey Em. You'll never guess what happened." Manny said near to tears.

"What, you sound upset." Emma said.

"My parents are kicking me out. What am I going to do Emma," Manny said starting to cry.

"You can come and stay with me. There's plenty of room here. I'm sure Spike and Snake wouldn't mind. Let me just go and ask." Emma said.

"Okay," Manny said sobbing.

The other line was silent for a good five minutes when finally after that amount of time passed Emma came back on the line

"Manny?" She said into the phone.

"Yeah, I'm still here." Manny said and looked at her daughter.

"Spike and Snake said that would be fine. We'll be over in a little while to pick you up." Emma said.

"Okay, thanks Em." Manny said.

"Your welcome. Bye" Emma said and hung up the phone.

Just then Manny's house phone rang. She picked it up and put it to her ear.

"Hello," Manny said into the phone.

"Hello Manuela," A dark male voice said.

"Who is this!" Manny said worried.

"Your worst nightmare," The man said, and then CLICK hung up the phone.

A/N: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Another cliff hanger. I love doing that. It's a blast. Keep reviewing peeps. I'm glad to have some new reviewers. Welcome to my story Carrie. I hope you like it so far. Well BYE EVERYONE!


	32. Moving to Emma's

**A/N: Okay first of all, one flame from a certain person (Anon) isn't going to stop me from writing the rest of this story. I'm glad everyone else likes it. I like it too. I was basically wingingthe whole story. I'll pay more attention now.**

Manny hung up the phone and took a deep breath.

"It's okay Manny, it's probably just some prank," Manny said to herself.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH," Manny heard Alexis start to cry.

Manny rushed over to the side of the bed and picked up the wailing baby.

"It's okay Alexis, mommy is here, and she'll never leave you again," Manny said to her.

Slowly Alexis's crys quieted down. Manny then changed her diaper and laid her back down in her crib so she could pack to move to Emma's. She pulled a duffle bag and a suitcase out of her closet. She then looked around her room, and under her bed found another smaller duffle bag for Alexis's clothes.

She walked over to the tall dresser and opened the top drawer, and emptied it's contents out into the suit case. She then did the same with the small duffle bag and Alexis's clothes. She then went into the bathroom and grabbed all her property and brought it back into her room.

She carefully laid it all in the big duffle bag and walked over to her closet, which was empty of her clothes but still had a couple pairs of shoes and Alexis's diapers, bibs, and other things she had gotten when she had been born.

When she finally finished packing everything she heard the doorbell ring, she looked at her clock and saw that it had been a couple of hours.

'That must be Emma and Spike,' she thought to herself. She then picked Alexis up out of her crib and walked down the stairs with her in her arms, leaving the stuff upstairs. When she got to the bottom of the stairs she saw Spike and Emma.

"Hey Emma. Thanks for letting me and Alexis stay with you Spike," Manny said.

"No problem. Your like a second daughter to me," Spike said kindly.

"Do you wanna hold her?" Manny asked Spike referring to Alexis.

"I'd love to," Spike said and held out her arms.

Manny put Alexis in Spike's arms and then turned to Emma and said, "Hey Em, do you wanna come up and help me get some of the stuff?"

"Yeah," Emma said and they ran up the stairs together. Once up in Manny's room, Manny took apart the crib with Emma's help and then helped her carry it down the stairs. They ran back up and got the two duffle bags and suitcase and brought them down.

"You ready to go," Spiked asked when she saw Emma and Manny come down the stairs.

"Yep, I just have to get Alexis's things out of the washer and dryer," Manny said and ran into the laundry room.

When she came back out she had a grocery sack full of clothes.

"Okay, now I'm ready to go," Manny said.

"Okay, let's get this stuff loaded into the car, and head home," Spike said.

"Okay, I'll hold Alexis for a second and we'll switch off holding Alexis and carrying stuff," Emma said smiling, and took Alexis from her mom.

"Ok," Manny said and grabbed to arm full's of stuff and carried it out to her car and put some of it in the trunk and then the stuff that wouldn't fit into Spike's car.

Manny went back in the house to find Emma struggling with Alexis who was crying.

"Here, let me take her," Manny said and stretched out her arms.

"Gladly," Emma said and placed the screaming baby into her mother's arms.

Emma then helped Spike carry the rest of the stuff out to Spike's car since Manny's was full, while Manny sat on the front porch holding Alexis who had finally stopped screaming.

Manny then buckled a sleepy Alexis into her car seat and covered her with her favorite blanket and put a binky in her mouth. Emma had decided to ride with Manny so she didn't have to ride by herself.

Emma got in the passenger side next to Manny who had just started the car. They then drove ten minutes in silence till they got to Emma's house.


	33. MAJOR AN! Please read!

Ok I have to put in this A/N. First off.

Anon: I'm not going to quit writing my story because a couple of people don't like it. Joey and Spinner's parents didn't know about Manny having their baby.I love writing and am notgoing to stop. Another thing is, I didn't want my story to be realistic. DUH!Evenif I were theworst writer in the world I wouldn'tkill myself. And finally you are just a miserable person and I don't care what you think. If you don't like my story then don't read it.You may as well just give up.

grumpybear: Thank you so much for your support.A couple of lame reviews from miserable people are not going to stop me from writing my story. I'm glad your still reading. It can be improved and if you have any improvements you can always email me.

Tess: I don't take that review as a flame. I take it as a compliment actually. I meant for this story to besort of unrealistic so you were right. Thanks for reading and keep reviewing.

softballndasouth: Don't worry. I won't stop writing. I've learned to ignore stupid reviews from miserable people trying to make me miserable. Keep reviewing!

KayBaby136: I'm pretty sure you know who it is now. I'm glad you like my story and are reviewing. Keep reviewing! PLEASE!

BlackRoseOnFire: Thanx so much for your support and constructive criticism. I love recieving reviews and yours are one of the main ones I look forward to. Please keep reveiwing!

And to all the rest of you: Thank you so much for all your support. I'm not going to stop writing my story. I'd never quit writing a story unless I had all bad reviews. If any one has some suggestions on how to make it better, you can email me!

I'll update soon!


	34. My Home For A While

A/N: I'm here! Woo Hoo! Don't worry all. I'm not going to stop writing this story. I love this class. And for Anon's information my english teacher told me I should bea writer! Anyways, Love you all and thanx for your support!

Manny lay the last of her luggage in the guest room across the hall where Spike was setting up the crib for Alexis.

"How's that," Spike asked after she had it all set up in the corner up by the bed.

"Great. Thanks Spike," Manny said and picked up the sleeping Alexis and put her in her crib.

"Your welcome," Spike said and walked out into the hall.

Emma walked in as Spike walked out and walked over to the crib where Manny was looking at the sleeping infant in the crib.

"She's so pretty," Manny said to Emma.

"Yes, she is," Emma said and then changed the subject by saying, "Do you want me to help you unpack?"

"Yeah, sure," Manny said and walked over to the bed and sat on the edge and picked up the duffle bags from the floor.

Manny picked up Alexis's duffle bag and handed it to Emma and said, "Dresses in the closet and all other clothes underneath her changing table on the shelves please."

"Okay," Emma said and unzipped the bag and pulled out the clothing and folded it and hung it all up and put it where Manny had specified while Manny put her own clothes away.

"Done," Emma said twenty minutes later, when she had finished arranging everything on the changing table and in the closet.

"Me too," Manny said.

"Well let me show you where to put the rest of this stuff," Emma said referring to the shampoo, conditioner, and other items that were in Alexis's duggle bag.

"Okay," Manny said getting up and taking the duffle bag from Emma. Emma led her down the hall and into the bathroom, where she opened a cuboard next to the sink.

"Put all your stuff in this cupboard. We cleaned it out for you," Emma said, pointing to the cuboard.

"Thanks Em," Manny said and started putting her stuff away.

'This is my home for a little while' Manny thought to herself, trying to keep the tears from coming, but one lonely single tear slowly trickled down her cheek.


	35. Nothing Much Happens

Manny could hear Alexis's cries coming from the guest room as she got out of the shower. She hurriedly wrapped herself inher robeand ran out of the bathroom and down the hall to the guest room and opened the door and closed it behind her.

She rushed over to where the crib sat in the corner and leaned down and picked Alexis up. She fed her and changed her diaper, then laid her back down in her crib so she could get dressed quickly.

She quickly rushed over to the dresser and pulled outa black tank top and matching pants that said angel across the butt. After getting dressedshe pulled her long black hair up into a ponytail andlifted Alexis out of her crib.

"Come on Alexis, let's go into thekitchen and seeAunty Spike and Aunty Emma," Manny said and carried herto the kitchen.

"Hello Manny," Snake said when Manny walked into the kitchen. He was eating a slice ofpizza.

"Hi Snake," She said back.

"Manny, what kind of pizza do you want? Pepporoni orthe one with everything?"Spike asked.

"Ummm...pepperoni please," Manny said.

Spike then pulled out two slices for her and put them on a paper plate and Manny, Alexis in one arm, the pizza in the other, walked into the living room and sat down next toEmma on the couch.

"What are you watching?"Manny asked, laying Alexis in the playpen they had set up in the living room.

"Charmed,"Emma said.

"Oh, that's the one about the three witches,right?" Manny asked.

"Yep, that's it." Emma said not taking her eyes from the screen.

"Cool," Manny said and watched the show. After about twenty minutes she looked at the clock and saw that it said 10:00 P.M.

'Well I bettergo to bed and get Alexis tobed,' she thought to herself and looked over at Alexis sleeping in her playpen.

She then picked herAlexis and carried her into 'her' room and laid herdown in the crib. She took onelastlook at her beforewalking over toher bed and climbing in and closingher eyes and falling asleep.


	36. MaMa

Manny tossed and turned in her sleep as she had the worst nightmare in a long time.

_I opened my eyes to see Craig standing above me. He had Alexis in his arms. _

_"Craig, please put her back in her crib," I begged._

_"No, she's my daughter and I'll do as I please," was all Craig said._

_"Craig please put her back in her crib," Manny said getting hysterical._

_"No, If I can't have her, neither can you," And then Craig pulled out a gun and aimed it at Manny. _

_"Craig, you don't want to do this," Manny said calmly, but inside she was freaking out._

_"Yes, I do," Craig said and put Alexis back in her crib. He then turned around and pointed the gun at Manny once more. _

_"I'm sorry I have to do this my sweet, but we have to be together forever," Craig said and pulled the trigger._

Manny sat up in bed breathing heavily and stumbled out of the bed and rushed over to the side of the crib, tears starting to stream down her cheeks, and looked in to see Alexis sleeping soundly.

Manny immediately put the side of the crib down and lifted Alexis out of the crib and walked over to the rocking chair that Spike had put in there from when Jack wasa baby, and sat down and held Alexis and cried. She rocked back and forth when she finally stopped crying stared down at the helpless baby in her arms. She started humming a lullaby that she remembered her mom singing to her as a child.

As she finshed singing the lullaby she got up and put Alexis back into her crib and walked over to her bed and cuddled back up. She then looked at the clock and it said 1:35 A.M.. She fell asleep right away and slept through the rest of the night.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Manny heard her alarm clock beeping at her. She turned over and saw that it said 7:00 A.M. She had to be to school by 8:30 so she got up and got in the shower and then walked back to her room.

When she walked in she saw Alexis had rolled onto her tummy and was smiling at her. As soon as she was dressed she walked over to Alexis and picked her up.

"Hi baby girl," Manny said as she picked her up.

"Mamamamamama," Alexis cooed at her.

Manny felt the excitement rise in her heart.

She rused into the kitchen, carrying Alexis in her arms. When she got into the kitchen she saw Emma sitting there.

"Em, listen. Say it again Alexis," Manny said looking down at her daughter.

"Mamama," Alexis babbled.

"How cute," Emma commented.

And within ten minutes they were headed off to school.

A/N: Okay everyone. I'm not updating till I get five reviews. I'm serious. Five for a new chapter! So review!


	37. AN: Do you want me to keep writing this ...

**A/N: Okay, I have a couple of things on my mind. #1. I don't care what the people who flame me think. I just made this up as I went. Not every person who gets hit by a car dies MoT. I'm sorry that you don't like this story. But that's okay. I knew not everyone was going to like it. I'm just glad you were honest with me. I didn't know how long it took to get from Toronto to L.A. so I just guessed. I'll change that for everyone. The neighbor wasn't home at the time. I still don't know why I'm still writing this story. But that's okay. I'm seriously considering stopping writing this story and starting a new, more realistic one. Ummmm...I'll refer to the town as Toronto from now on. Hope that makes everyone happier. I love writing and am glad some people like this story. I really need to know how many people want me to continue this story. If it's a lot I will continue. If not I'll just stop. **

**Grumpybear: I'm going to make her 4.5 months. Okay? Glad you still like my story. I'm glad to have some support. **

**Okay all. I'm serious. If I don't have enough people who want me to continue I will stop writing this story. Thanks for the support of those who want me to continue writing and I hope that there are some people who want me to keep writing. I love writing and if there aren't people who don't like this story, email me and give me a plot and maybe I'll start a new one.**

**Thanks All! **


	38. Day Care & The New Kid

Manny walked out to her car with Alexis in her arms. She carefully put her in the car seat and pulled the diaper bag off her shoulder and put it in the car next to the car seat.

She then shut the door and walked around the back of the car to the front seat. She started the car and waited for Emma to come out of the house so she could give her a ride. While sitting there she looked back at Alexis and said to her.

"Okay, Alexis, mommy has to go to school today and can't take you with me. So your going to go to a nice place called day care. Mommy will come and pick you up after she's done with school. Okay?"

"Everything will be fine, Manny," Emma said getting into the car and closing the door behind her.

"It's her first day. What if some little kid hits her. Or she falls and cuts her head open, or..." Emma cut Manny off before she could say something else.

"Stop worrying. She'll be fine. Tess watched Jack when he was a month old. Alexis is four and a half months old. You have to stop worrying." Emma said gently.

"I'm sorry, it's just. I haven't spent any time away from her since I got her back," Manny said looking at her baby.

"It's fine. Manny, she'll be okay. I promise," Emma said reassuringly.

"Okay, I trust you," Manny said and pulled out of the drive way and drove four blocks till she got to the day care center.

Manny pulled into the parking lot and turned off the car. Emma, who had already got out, poked her head back in the door and looked at Manny and said, "Are you coming?", impatiently.

"Yeah, I guess so," Manny said looking at Alexis in the back seat. She then reluctantly got out of the front seat and opened the back door and unbuckled Alexis from her seat belt. She carefully lifted Alexis out of her seat and held her.

"Hey Em, can you grab Alexis's diaper bag," Manny asked Emma who was on the other side of the car.

"Yeah, sure," Emma said and reached into the back seat and pulled out the diaper bag.

When Emma got to her side they walked up to the door and knocked.

An average sized lady came to the door. She opened the door and smiled. She had a little blonde haired blue eyed girl standing beside her. The little girl looked up at Manny. She then looked at Emma and grinned.

"EMMY," The little girl squealed.

"Hey Jackie," Emma said and picked the little girl up.

"Emmy play," Jackie questioned.

"No, Emma can't play today. Maybe after school," Emma said and put the little girl down.

"Emma, it's so nice to see you again. How are you," Tess said kindly.

"I'm good. This is the friend I was telling you about. Manny meet Tess," Emma said introducing the two.

"It's so nice to meet you Manny," Tess said and put her hand out.

Manny shook it and said, "Nice to meet you too. This is my little girl Alexis."

"She's beautiful. Looks just like her mom," Tess commented.

"Thank you," Manny said kindly.

Manny then quickly explained all the things in the diaper bag and headed off to school. When she arrived she noticed someone she had never seen before. But for some reason he looked vaguely familiar. She also noticed that he looked lost.

She quickly walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder, "Manny Santos." She said kindly.

"Jake Bailey," The guy said and stuck out his hand as he turned around.

That's when Manny realized how gorgeous this guy was.

Emma watched from afar as Manny flirted with the new kid. She just shook her head and laughed. As Emma stood there she started to walk away and felt a tap on her shoulder.

She turned around to find...

A/N: Okay. I guess since I'm writing this chappie I'm going to keep writing huh? I love the people who want me to keep going. Thanks for all your support. I'm glad to have it. R&R this chappie!


	39. I'm in love with Sean, Emma

A/N: Just for Tess, I've got a friend named Tess. That's where I got the name.

Emma turned around to see Chris standing behind her.

"Chris, what are you doing here. I though you moved to the states!" Emma said unbelieving.

"I had to come back Em. I missed you. I need to be with you," Chris said.

"Chris, I..." Emma was cut off by Chris pulling her in to a deep lip lock.

She pushed him away and said, "Chris, what are you doing!"

"I told you. I can't live with out you. I need to be with you," Chris said desperately.

"I'm sorry, Chris. I can't do this. I love Sean. I'm in love with Sean," Emma said.

"NO EMMA! YOUR IN LOVE WITH ME!" Chris shouted angrily.

Manny turned around to see Emma backing away from an angry Chris who was yelling.

"Chris, knock it off," Manny said running over.

"NO! EMMA'S MINE! ALWAYS HAS BEEN AND ALWAYS WILL BE!" Chris yelled outraged.

"Chris, leave her the heck alone," Sean yelled coming up after hearing the commotion.

"Oh look. It's Sean. Mr. big man on campus, because he's dating Emma. Well Cameron, she's mine. I swore when I left I would come back to her and I did. Now come on Emma," Chris said grabbing Emma's arm and trying to pull her toward his car.

"NO CHRIS!" Emma yelled and pulled her arm out of his grip.

"Emma, come over here and get in this car. NOW!" Chris yelled enraged.

"No. I'm in love with Sean. I want to spend the rest of my life with him. I'm sorry Chris." Emma said gently walking back to Sean and linking hands with him.

"Fine. I thought you loved me Emma. I guess not," Chris said, got in the car, and sped off.

"Are you serious Emma. You really want to spend the rest of your life with me?" Sean said happily.

"Yes, I'm absolutely serious. I wanna be with you for the rest of my life, Sean," Emma said and gave him a hug.

"Oh, heart touching moment," Manny said pretending to wipe a tear from her eye.

"Shut up Manny," Sean and Emma said in unison.

A/N: Okay. I'm really busy but I thought I'd give you one more chappie for right now. Love you all. R&R!


	40. Junior Prom

A/N: Emma can walk now. She had problems running too fast but she can walk. She's been out of the wheelchair for a while now. Hope you like this chappie! All characters are juniors and seniors FYI.

Emma, Sean, and Manny walked over to where Jake was standing talking to Jimmy who had come over and introduced himself.

"Hey Jake, this is Emma and her boyfriend Sean," Manny said.

"Nice to meet you guys," Jake said and stuck out his hand.

"Nice to meet you too," Emma said shaking his hand.

"So, Manny, I just heard from Jimmy that junior prom is coming up," Jake said interested.

"Yeah, I may not be going. The person I was going to go with has a date," Manny said referring to J.T. who had promised Liberty that he would take her.

"Oh really. How can a beautiful girl like you not have a date," Jake said hinting at the fact that he wanted to take her.

"I'd have to find someone to watch Alexis even if I could find a date," Manny said sadly.

"I take it she's your younger sister?" Jake asked confused.

"My daughter," Manny said sort of ashamed.

"Oh really, how old is she," Jake asked smiling.

"4 and a half months," Manny said quietly.

"Well congratulations," Jake said kindly.

"Manny Santos, what would you say if I asked you to go to Junior Prom with me," Jake said.

"I'd say I don't know how I'm going to fit into my dress," Manny said laughing.

"What do you mean. You've the perfect body shape," Jake said looking at her.

"I won't in a couple of months," Manny said.

"Oh yeah, and why is that," Jake asked sarcastically.

"Because there's a baby in here," Manny said pointing to her stomach.

"Really, congratulations," Jake said.

"Do you want to come with me to pick Alexis up after school, Jake," Manny asked curiously.

"Sure, I'd love to," Jake said and smiled.


	41. Meeting Alexis

A/N: Okay, three chappies in one day is a lot. I know. But I'm so close to finishing and I'm taking BlackRoseOnFire's suggestion and making a sequel.

Manny looked at the clock which seemed to be going backwards. It was only one minute till the bell rang and then Jake got to meet Alexis.

RING

Manny stood up, relieved that the bell had finally rung. She got up and walked out of the classroom and to the front doors and looked around till she saw Jake waving at her.

She hurried over to him and led him out to her car. He looked over at Manny and noticed the little pudge she had on her stomach.

"So what's your story," Jake asked her curiously as she pulled out of the parking lot.

"Well, it's a long story," Manny said not really wanting to tell him.

"We've got time," He said to her.

"Ok. Well, it all started when I was dating this guy named Spinner. I had previously dated a guy named Craig," Manny said slowly.

"Yeah, Jimmy told me about them," Jake said starting to understand.

"Well, I had slept with Craig in the past, and when me and Spinner got together things got a little carried away. I had been drinking and was sort of out of it. And I didn't know who the father was. They both wanted to be the father. When she was born Spinner was proven to be the father. Craig was mad and kidnapped her the night I got home," Manny said her memories flooding back.

"Well, Craig called and told me to come and find him in L.A., so I did. While I was there, he raped me three times. It was horrible. He beat me and Emma and took off with Alexis. They found them a couple of days later and he was put in jail and Alexis was returned to me. So now you know my story," Manny said scared that he would reject her.

"I'm so sorry Manny. I had no clue," Jake said sadly.

"Oh, here we are," Manny said pulling up to the daycare.

"Good, I can't wait to meet this little girl of yours," Jake said and got out of the car.

They walked up to the front door and Manny knocked.

The door opened and there stood Tess, what looked like a month old baby in her arms.

"Oh, hi Manny," Tess said when she opened the door.

"Hi Tess, this is Jake," She said pointing to Jake.

"Nice to meet you Jake," Tess said, leading them inside.

Manny looked around and noticed that Alexis wasn't anywhere in sight.

"Where's Alexis," Manny asked worried.

"She's sleeping in the other room. I didn't want the other kids to wake her up," Tess said kindly and led them down the hall. She quietly opened and door and Alexis was sitting up in a crib smiling.

"Mamamamama," Alexis said when she saw Manny.

"Hi baby girl," Manny said and walked over and picked her up.

"Her things are all right there," Tess said and pointed to a little cubby shelf. Alexis's were on the top shelf.

"Thanks Tess," Manny said and walked over and got her diaper bag.

"No problem," Tess said and laid the baby she was holding in her arms in the bassinet in the room.

"Jake, this is my daughter Alexis," Manny said and walked over to him.

"Dadadadadada," Alexis said upon seeing Jake.

"She's adorable," Jake said laughing.

"Well, we better get going," Manny said and carried Alexis out of the house and put her in her car seat and drove Jake home. When they got there Jake turned around and looked at Alexis and said, "Now, you take good care of your mommy, okay Alexis."

"Dadadadada," Alexis said.

Jake just laughed at the cute little girl in the back seat. He then leaned over and kissed Manny on the cheek and said to her in her ear, "Hope to see you and your children soon."

A/N: Okay, the next chappie will be the last one. I think. It's going to be Junior Prom in the next chappie. Then I'll make a sequel. Lots of Love! Keep R&R!


	42. A Proposal

Manny stood in her room getting ready for the junior prom while Emma zipped up her dress.

"Manny can you believe we're actually going to junior prom?" Emma asked excitedly.

"I know and I'm so excited," Manny said happily.

"Me too," Emma said as finished zipping up Manny's dress.

Manny walked over and picked up Alexis and took her downstairs to the play pen in the kitchen where Spike would do her and Emma's hair for the prom.

"Who want's theirs done first," Spike asked looking at the girls.

"Emma can. I'm going to run upstairs and get my shoes, jewelry and make up on," Manny said and left the room.

She hurried up the stairs and to her room where she pulled out her box of jewelry and her new shoes out of the box in her closet. She then walked into the bathroom and put on some bronze eye shadow, and clear lip gloss. She put on a simple diamond heart necklace and matching earrings. She then walked out the bathroom door and closed it behind her. She walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where Spike had finished Emma's hair.

She looked at Emma and saw the red floor length dress and matching red shoes. She handed her the pearls that she was loaning her for the night. She saw the Spike had pulled her hair half up and left the other half down. It was in curls framing her face.

Manny sat down on the chair and quickly slipped her shoes on. She sat patiently while Spike did her hair. 30 minutes passed and Spike hair sprayed Manny's hair and told her that she could go and look.

She ran up the stairs so she could look in the full length mirror on the bathroom door. She fixed her dress and then looked up. She saw that her hair had been pulled up into barrel curls and long ringlets flowing out from it. She looked down at her black one shouldered dress. She straightened it out just as she heard the doorbell ring.

"Emma, Manny, Sean and Jake are here," Spike yelled up the stairs.

"Coming," Manny yelled down the stairs.

She hurried down the stairs to find Jake standing there, a single red rose in his hand, dressed in black tux, minus the tails. When he saw Manny come down the stairs he smiled and walked to the foot of the stairs. He offered his hand and she took it as she came down the rest of the way.

Jake put a corsage on her wrist and handed her the rose. Manny smiled and held his hand as the walked out.

"Are you two love birds coming," Emma teased.

"We're coming, I want to say good bye to Alexis first," Manny said and walked into the kitchen, Jake on her tail.

"Dadadadada," Alexis said when Jake stepped into the kitchen.

"Hi Alexis," Jake said and leaned down and picked the little girl up and held her.

"Okay Alexis, Mommy and Jake have to go, okay?" Manny asked giving Alexis a kiss on the cheek.

Jake put Alexis back in her crib and wrapped an arm around Manny's waist and both couples walked out the door.

After dinner the two couples went to the dance in a limo that Sean and Jake had split the costs on. When arriving at the dance they saw the Liberty and J.T. were there together. They also noticed all the other couples. Everyone was voting for the king and queen. There were two choices. Emma and Sean and Jake and Manny.

The dance went completely uneventful for a little while until Mr. Raditch walked up to the microphone to announce who won king and queen.

"And the winner are..." Raditch said and paused for dramatic effect.

"Jake and Manny," Raditch said and everyone cheered.

As Jake and Manny walked up to the stage Jake leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

When they got up on the stage Jake told Manny he wanted to do the thank you's, so she let him.

"Well when I first came here, I didn't know anyone. The first person I met was Manny. She came up and introduce herself to me. And now there's something I need to do that I've been needing to do for a while." Jake said and took the Mic. Off the stand.

He then got down on one knee in front of Manny and pulled a ring box out of his pocket.

He then said, "Manuela Santos, I want to spend the rest of my life with you and Alexis and this baby that's on it's way. Will you please do me the honor of being my wife?"

Manny then started to cry and said one word, "Yes."

Jake stood up and wrapped his arms around her and swung her around and smiled.

A/N: Okay, that's the end. There will be a sequel up soon if I have enough people telling me they want a sequel. If you want a sequel tell me in your reviews and I'll make one! Thanks for reading this story!


End file.
